grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Leonard Robertson
Leonard Robertson is a character in the Non-Canon battle The Fantastic Tournament: Champions Edition Profile Weapon/Abilities: He carries an enchanted sword. He has no idea how to use it. He also has the blood of a powerful line of mages, which means he has great magical potential, but he doesn't actually know any spells. Description: Leonard is a young man of about 20. He has dark hair and a bit of stubble. He wears a leather jacket, a white T-shirt, and blue jeans. Backstory: Leonard led a fairly ordinary life in the suburbs. Went to school, did okay, but not great. Made some friends, went on a date, that didn't go too well. Then he went into college, and majored in English. That went all right, but he didn't like it a whole lot. When he turned 18, his parents told him that they'd found him on their doorstep as a baby, and they had no idea who his real parents were. He was a bit shocked, but ultimately, he still cared about his adopted family. Finally, Leonard's 20th birthday arrived. He was just about to blow out the candles on his cake when, three states away, one Samantha Jenkins was hit by a car. In another dimension, a single word was spoken. "Finally." Moments later, Leonard found himself taken from his birthday party, and in the middle of a laundromat covered with blood. Six strangers stood near him, unmoving. Then Leonard heard a strange-yet-oddly-familiar voice welcoming him to Round 2, the Laundromat of Doom. After a brief explanation that raised more questions than it answered, Leonard found himself inside a haunted washing machine and climbed out, confused. It wasn't until three "rounds" later that he was able to get a full explanation, based on what he was told by one of the locals: he and seven others had been entered in a battle to the death, apparently from a very young age. His entire life, as far as he could remember, was spent in Round One. Then he won the battle and was sent back home... to the completely different world of his birth. It wasn't a very nice place. Without the Chosen One (namely, Leonard), the Dark Lord had easily taken over. Everyone who could properly train Leonard to use the magic that was his birthright had been killed or captured, and his only hope was to wield the enchanted sword whose name he couldn't pronounce. Unfortunately, he was still in the middle of being trained (by the town drunk, who was the only person he could find with any knowledge of swordplay) when he was pulled into the Fantastic Tournament: Champion Edition. Tournament Information: The Dullard started the Tedious Timewaster as a way to pass the hours. He'd watch it every day waiting for something to happen. He started with eight infants from eight worlds, explained the situation to them, then sent them to eight doorstops on Earth for the first round. Then he just watched them for twenty years until Samantha Jenkins died, before he finally moved on with Round Two. One participant was given the name Herbert Sanderson by his adoptive parents. However, he had a perfect memory, and so he remembered both his birth name (Prince Alvas of Thora) and the fact that he was entered in a battle to the death. And the glorious palace that would have awaited him if not for the latter fact. As a result, he spent his life on Earth preparing to take down the others. He knew what they were capable of, but he also knew they, unlike him, wouldn't realize it due to their upbringing on this world. So he designed several weapons, to prepare for the possibility his future opponents realizing their potential. Unfortunately, his preparations were cut short with the tragic accident that ended Samantha Jenkins' life early. Nevertheless, he was still dangerous enough to eliminate five of his competitors. In the end, only Leonard was left. Determined not to let Alvas/Herbert/whatever-his-name-was win, Leonard managed to outwit him and emerge victorious. The Dullard was a bit surprised, but he shrugged and sent Leonard back home - to the world he was born in, not the world he grew up in. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:FTCE Characters Category:Humans Category:Swordsmen